


Trauma

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [21]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: Charlie/Sam - “They say that talking about a trauma… that it helps.”





	

Sam was standing in front of the mirror, his fingers touching the exposed skin of his belly, catching on the edges of his deep, carving scars. Three bullet holes, mirrored on his back and Charlie can see them clearly from where he stands in the doorway to the bedroom.

Dark eyes finally lift to Charlie’s reflection, and Sam pulls his shirt back down with a carefree lit to his voice as he asks, “What’s up?”

Something stirs in Charlie’s gut, unable to get the image of those scars out of his mind, unable to rid himself of all the horror that probably came to Sam when he was locked behind bars for that long. Finally, he swallows and manages to catch Sam’s gaze in the mirror, “They say that talkin’ about a trauma… that it helps.”

The older Drake met his words with silence, a hand self-consciously touching at his scars again, feeling them even through his old shirt. Sam turns a bit after a few tense and uncomfortable moments, his voice low as he admitted, “Don’t know if _I’m_ ready for that yet…”

Charlie nods, stepping closer to tentatively place a palm on Sam’s shoulder. When the other man doesn’t flinch away, he sinks his fingers in deeper and wraps his other arm around Sam’s waist. “When you’re ready, mate, I’m _here_.”

Sam leans into the touch, lips curving into a relaxed smile. “Thank you,” He manages, locking his fingers together with Cutter’s where their hands lay against his hip. 


End file.
